Seven Minutes In Heaven
by Shimegami-chan
Summary: One-shot. A flashback to the twins' first 'teenage party' - and the first time their love was a little more than just brotherly. HikaruxKaoru, and pretty tame as shounenai goes, I guess. Rated for safety anyway.


A/N: Man, it's been _years_ since I had to put a slash label on something. n.n;

* * *

Seven Minutes in Heaven

_by Shimegami-chan_

Warnings: Hitachiincest. That is: Hikaru x Kaoru shounen-ai. Yep.

* * *

He sensed rather than saw his partner before him, silent and waiting in the dark, and felt that person straighten up a little at his entrance. Someone with a definite _presence_ whose breath rasped as they inhaled sharply in turn, and Kaoru knew immediately that this had to be a set-up. It was the kind of teasing that could never be blamed on any one person; ultimately malicious but easily passed off as an accident. Outside, he heard nothing, but surely the rest of the boys and girls of 7-A were undoing their blindfolds and looking around to spot which of their classmates had been chosen as the participants in the game.

Outside, the birthday girl's voice: "You have seven minutes! No cheating!"

Still Kaoru hung back, resting against the door. Surely they could not know for sure if someone "cheated." Surely there weren't cameras, recorders, microphones...nothing to prove if something did or didn't happen. Probably, the others wouldn't even hear them if they _whispered_, much less kissed!

And then a hand came out of the dark and rested upon his. Kaoru breathed in softly.

_They couldn't know for sure...what does or doesn't happen in here..._

He allowed himself to be gently pulled away from the wall, one sure hand on his wrist, the other snaking up to his shoulder without hesitance or clumsiness. His partner was very aware of what he was doing; conscious of Kaoru's exact height, matching his every movement. It was as though they could read Kaoru's thoughts as they happened - and right now, his thoughts happened to be less inclined towards fear and growing in anticipation. _Don't you want this? _the other seemed to say.

And Kaoru responded right back, _Don't_ you_ want this?_

There wasn't time for any more thoughts - they only had six minutes left.

* * *

Hikaru wound one arm around his "partner's" waist and brought him close. There was no doubt about the identity of the student he'd been paired with - as his heart rate increased, he could feel an identical heart pounding the very same rhythm even through barriers of clothes. Kaoru stiffened slightly as the distance between them abruptly closed, and then relaxed again. Hikaru hoped his movements felt more confident than he himself did.

_I guess I do,_ his twin said without speaking, and between the embrace and the kiss each one underwent a surge of identical worries and emotions. Their lips met, chaste at first, perfectly timed and angled as though they could see each other through layers of cloth and darkness. Kaoru felt a spark go up in his stomach. Hikaru's taste was a little salty from the potato chips they'd eaten, slightly swollen, dry. He felt his twin's surprise when Kaoru's tongue darted out and wet his lips for him.

_I didn't expect that. Did you expect this? _Hikaru recovered flawlessly, parting Kaoru's own lips with his tongue, and they began to kiss fervently, wrapping around each other like mirror images. Both knew that there was no going back now - Hikaru's hand tightened on Kaoru's shoulder, uncertain what happened next. Not immediately, of course - this was better than fine; Kaoru's taste, his scent were so pleasantly familiar. He could stay there for hours. Not even the devilish looks on the faces of the classmates who'd tricked them in here together could occupy his mind as they passed the three minute mark, but reckless Hikaru was thinking the thoughts Kaoru had before this ever started; _So we've begun this, now what?_

He answered his own question mentally, casually, and hoped his twin could sense his thoughts, could _feel_ his decision through the actions of his hands. _Who cares? We're the only ones who will ever know each other. We're the only friends we have. How could this have gone any other way?_

Kaoru's features tightened in response. It was true that in their thirteen years they'd never had anyone else. He'd never even had to say "I love you," because his twin already knew that. But as that brotherly love started to blossom into something else, as they both reached puberty and they lay together in their shared bed, awake deep into the night but never speaking or moving, Kaoru knew Hikaru felt the same. At first he'd wondered why they were holding back, when they'd never cared what anyone thought of them before. How was this different?

_Because this is worse than before. But I still-- _There was an instant in which Kaoru thought maybe they were going too far, and then he sensed Hikaru's next move, and his next thought--

_Why stop now? Who can see us? They told us to do this, that girl and all of her friends--_

If he felt Kaoru's indecision, he did not acknowledge it. _Promise me you won't ever leave me. If we're together forever, than this is all right._

Somewhere in the back of Kaoru's mind he thought that it _wasn't_ all right, and such a promise _couldn't_ possibly last forever. But that protest was lodged somewhere behind the part of Kaoru that jumped at the chance to have Hikaru all to himself, _forever_, and it would be swept under the rug for another couple of years at least. His response was the tightening of arms around his twin's neck, and Kaoru became in control of their kiss. _This has to be our secret._

There wasn't any time to argue it; the commotion outside the closet was growing louder, and Hikaru suspected that the game had ended and the doors would be thrown open any moment. Still he was hesitant, and it took all of Kaoru's resolve to pull away and stumble back to the opposite corner, breathing hard and running hands through his mussed hair. _Yeah. Yeah, it can be a secret for now, Kaoru, but..._

Light flooded into the closet and they assumed twin frowns, trying to look as distant and irritated as possible with the situation. They could hear murmurs of disappointment from the spectators and the birthday girl; obviously the two boys had immediately discovered each others' identities, and their little game lost its appeal. Someone called for the other faceless partygoers to replace their blindfolds for the next round, and the twins were led away and pushed together into the crowd.

_...I don't care what anyone thinks, as long as I have you._ Kaoru didn't allow himself to smile, but Hikaru's hand found his in the darkness, and he thought that maybe everything would be okay after all.

_-end-_

* * *

A/N: I just wanted to use ye old Seven Minutes in Heaven game for a HikaKao fic. My apologies if it completely sucks. I'm re-reading this over now before I post it and all I can come up with is "What the hell was I thinking?"

...Nevertheless, it's going on FFN. XD Forgive me!


End file.
